escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikita Dragun
competed in Season 3 of Escape the Night, as a Troublemaker. She survived, and managed to Escape the Night. She returned for Season 4, this time as a Guardian Angel. She was successful in winning the partner challenge, and remained to help the guests out. In Episode 7, the Guardian Angel Stone's magic faded, causing Nikita to be teleported out of purgatory. About Season 3 Nikita Dragun was a competitor in Season 3 of Escape the Night. She is invited on an adventure taking place in the 1970's by Joey Graceffa, where they must rescue a town called Everlock. She portrays the Troublemaker, and starred in all 10 Episodes. Nikita was very vocal about her opinion, which often got her targeted at voting ceremonies. Nonetheless, she was still very outspoken and did whatever she had to do to help further herself into the game. She competed in more than several competitions, and always ended up winning. She and her best friend Manny Mua were able to outlast almost the entire Season, being a duo to be reckoned with. However, only one Episode away from survival, her and Manny were pitted against one another in the final challenge. Nikita won, and had the decision to shoot herself or Manny. Not thinking about it twice, she pulled the trigger on Manny, killing him. After everything she has been trough, she managed to reach the finale where she, along with Joey and Matthew Patrick were able to defeat the Carnival Master, earning a ticket back home. Season 4 Nikita Dragun was a Guardian Angel in Season 4 of Escape the Night. She and Matthew Patrick join the Society Against Evil, and together head into purgatory to help their friends after Joey Graceffa used the Guardian Angel stone. She starred in 2 Episodes. Nikita retured in the sixth Episode after the remaining guests used the Guardian Angel stone as they were in desperate need of help. At the end of the Episode, the guests had to select one of the Guardian Angels to help aid them in the challenge. Alex Wassabi selected Nikita, while Colleen Ballinger selected her opponent, Matthew. Nikita played dirty, knocking over Colleen's entire build, causing Alex to catch up and win the challenge. The Minotaur killed Colleen, by smashing her head in. Nikita once again was very vocal, and came to play dirty. However her time was cut short in Epiosde 7. The magic holding her faded away, teleporting her back out of Purgatory. Challenge History This will be updated soon! Venomous Affections - Episode 3 Nikita called out Roi Fabito for not being the Daredevil he's said to be. Because of this, Roi threw over the Jenga in the Jenga Challenge, putting him in the challenge very much to Nikita's dismay. Later on, Nikita was sent into the challenge as she was seen as problematic and a troublemaker by many. She managed to finish her mosaic before Roi in the challenge, leaving Roi to get bitten by the Snake Woman. Funhouse - Episode 7 After Rosanna Pansino, and Safiya Nygaard won the Funhouse challenge, they were able to send 2 people into the challenge with their own vote. Safiya choose Nikita, while Rosanna choose Manny Mua. Nikita won the challenge against Manny, but the challenge turned out to be a twist. Whoever voted the winner into the challenge would die, leaving Safiya to get fishhooked by Willie. Control Issues - Episode 9 While Nikita and her friend, Manny Mua, planned to send in MatPat into the death-challenge, Joey suggested that the remaining 4 of them all vote for themself. Nikita and Manny's cards were pulled out. In the challenge, Nikita managed to finish first, and was given the choice to kill herself or her friend, Manny. She obligued, shooting Manny to death. Season 4 The Maze of Terror - Episode 6 Matthew Patrick, and Nikita have to guide the challenges in the elimination challenge. The guest that wins allows their Guardian to help out the guests furthermore, while the loser's Guardian is sent back out of the portal. Colleen Ballinger and Matt were winning, but Nikita tipped over Colleen's build, causing the Minotaur to kill her, and sending Matt back out of the portal. Voting History This will be updated soon! Thumbnails Season 3 S3E3.jpg|Nikita in the Episode 3 thumbnail with Rosanna Pansino. S3E7.jpg|Nikita in the Episode 7 thumbnail with Manny Mua. S3E9.jpg|Nikita in the Episode 9 thumbnail with Manny Mua. S3E12.jpg|Nikita Dragun in the Episode 12 thumbnail with Colleen Ballinger, MatPat, Joey Graceffa, and Manny Mua. Season 4 S4E6.jpg|Nikita in the Episode 6 thumbnail with Matthew Patrick. Trivia *Nikita is the first transgender competitor in Escape the Night. **Additionally, she is the first transgender winner in the series. *Nikita is the first person to sit out of the Episode 8 race, as every person who reaches the eight Episode partakes in the race challenge. **She is followed by Colleen Ballinger and Rosanna Pansino. *Nikita is the second person to win a challenge, and yet get a choice to kill herself or her fellow competitor. **Matt Haag is the first to achieve so. *Nikita is the first person to cheat in a challenge, basically causing her opponents death by ruining their progress. Category:Season 3 Guests Category:Survivors Category:LGBTQ+ Contestants Category:Society Against Evil Category:Season 4 Guests